creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Datei:The Midnight Beast- Tik Tok Parody (Lyrics)
Beschreibung Wake up in the morning feeling like Winehouse. (Hey, what up girl?) Grab my breezer, I'm out the door I'm gonna be really loud, Cuz I don't care who I piss off Yeah, I'm a real big sinner. Sometimes, I eat my dessert before my dinner. I'm talking odd socks on my toes, toes Taking off all my clothes, clothes Feeling overexposed, So, I put all of my clothes, uh, back on... Flush before I wee, wee. Get arrested daily, ly. Tryin' to get a peek of some titties... I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad. Pucker up, kiss my butt, Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts. Hear the bass, skinny waist Now let's copy Pokerface like, Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh. I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad. Pucker up, kiss the nut, Cuz it sells to be a slut. Hear the bass, skinny waist Now let's copy Pokerface like, Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh. I stay out till eleven when my curfew is ten. "Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep well." "Shut up, Mum! I'm on MSN!" Now, the girls are lining up Because we're pussy sailin' But we punch 'em in the mouth if they're not Sarah Palin. Talkin' 'bout doing things we'll regret, gret, Menthol cigarette, rette Butt plugs in his pet! Woah, woah, woah... Text sex on my Samsung, Not telling Dad Mum rung, rung, Have sex with Alexa Chung By telling her I'm well hung. (Erm, Erm, Erm I'm quite well hung.) I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad. Pucker up, kiss my butt, Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts. Hear the bass, skinny waist Now let's copy Pokerface like, Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh. I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad. Pucker up, kiss the nut, Cuz it sells to be a slut. Hear the bass, skinny waist Now let's copy Pokerface like, Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh. This is the part where the rap breaks down, This is the part where drums go POW, This is the part where your balls sag down, This is the part where you pants go brown, This is the﻿ part where your dad goes out on a cold Christmas Eve to get some more milk but he never comes back because seventeen years later you find out he's had a whole freaking family with some Spanish beich and he doesn't even know your fucking name anymore! Shut the fuck up! (Crying) I'm sorry... I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad. Pucker up, kiss my butt, Cuz I'm bloody fucking nuts. Hear the bass, skinny waist Now let's copy Pokerface like, Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh. I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad. Pucker up, kiss the nut, Cuz it sells to be a slut. Hear the bass, skinny waist Now let's copy Pokerface like Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh. (Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah, Woah) Just Dance! Bad Romance! Now let's copy Pokerface like, Woah oh Woah oh oh, Woah oh Woah oh oh. Kategorie:Videos